Soul Sealing
The power to seal souls inside a body, item or any other kind of object. Sub-power of Soul Manipulation. Variation of Sealing. Also Called * Energy Soul Sealing * Sealing Soul Formula Capabilities The user is able to seal a soul or a part of it inside body or object. By sealing the entire soul of a victim, they can prevent reincarnation or resurrection, using this on a living body, this would lead to a Lifeless Body Creation. The user can also seal only a portion of a soul, granting target a form of immortality, as the sealed portion anchors the "main" soul to earth even if the body is destroyed. This can also be used to seal a portion of the victim's souls "body-parts", with the corresponding body part suffering necrosis and paralysis, and cannot be used for life-force abilities anymore. Applications * Afterlife Prevention ** Reincarnation Denial ** Resurrection Negation * Dimensional Storage * Elemental Sealing * Illusion Manipulation * Sealing * Soul Absorption * Soul-Bound Weapon * Soul Trapping * Spiritual Weaponry * Torment Inducement Associations *Absolute Illusion *Binding * Sealing * Soul Manipulation Limitations * If the enemy has a fragment of a soul stored somewhere else, the sealing would be futile. * Seals can still be broken. Known Users Known Objects *Kohaku no Jōhei/Amber Purification Jar (Naruto) *Horcruxes (Harry Potter) *Soul Gem (Marvel Comics) Known Locations *Houshindai/Shinkai (Houshin Engi) Gallery File:Reaper_death_seal.jpg|Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Third Hokage (Naruto) using the Dead Demon Consuming Seal to seal his own soul along with that of Orochimaru's arms. Jinchuriki & Tailed Beasts (Naruto).jpg|Each of the Tailed Beast's (Naruto) soul is sealed within their respective hosts. File:Itachi_Susanoo.png|Itachi Uchiha (Naruto) using the Sword of Totsuka to seal Nagato's soul. File:Lord_Voldemort.jpg|Voldemort (Harry Potter) divided his soul into eight pieces and sealed seven of them into Horcruxes, anchoring him to immortality. File:Bakura's_Doppleganger_Dice.png|Ryō Bakura (Yu-Gi-Oh!) splitting a portion of his soul and implanting them into his dice, ensuring he will roll a supercritical. Tikal profile v2.png|Tikal (Sonic the Hedgehog) sacrificed her own body to seal her soul with Chaos into Master Emerald. Golden arch angel.jpg|The Golden Tyrant/Judas Iscariot (Seikon no Qwaser) sealed his own soul along with the souls of his fellow Apostles... Golem of gold.jpg|...into an archangel shaped golden golem. Danna’s Body.jpeg|Orb (Marchen Awakens Romance) extracted a fragment of Koyuki's soul and downloaded it into a magic stone. Diana seals the soul fragment.PNG|Orb entrusted the stone to Diana (Marchen Awakens Romance) who cast an ancient spell to implant the soul fragment inside the pregnant Lestarva queen. Hakuryu remove souls-1.png|Hakuryu (Magi the Labyrinth of Magic) can use Belial life magic to sever souls and banish them into another dimension. Kai Dark Chi Manipulation.gif|Kai (Kung Fu Panda) using his Dark Chi to petrify and seal his victims Chi and Soul as Jade Amulets ChuckyDoll.jpg|Charles "Chucky" Lee Ray (Child's Play) Raven floating teen titans go by pinkiepieparties d64ehjs-pre.png|Raven (DC Comics) Demongo's Personal Army.jpg|Demongo (Samurai Jack) seals the souls of his victims inside himself and summons them to fight his enemies. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Soul Powers Category:Sealing Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Death-based Abilities Category:Combinations Category:Imprisonment Abilities Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Support Powers Category:Common Powers